cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Blasters
]] "Blaster" (ブラスター Burasutā) is a series of cards that include "Blaster" in their card names found in the different clans. The first card was introduced in Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade, and later received its first support in Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades. Playstyle The playstyle for Blasters depends on the clan they belong to, with retiring being a part of its most notable members' abilities. *Blasters in Royal Paladin activate effects when called or ridden to support the player and inhibit the opponent. *Shadow Paladin Blasters focus on retiring the opponent's units and strengthening themselves by gaining criticals, power, or causing guard restrictions. *For Gold Paladin, the support focuses on drawing and using Blaster Blade Liberator to activate their effects. *Link Joker's Blaster Joker is an anti-Legion unit with support that focuses on boosting its consistency. Background The Blaster Armaments are magical weapons developed by Blasteed, with Larousse, a Royal Paladin, as the first wielder, who wielded the Blaster Javelin. However, due to his hunger of power and envy for Ahmes, the weapon corrupted him and thus, Larousse was removed from the Royal Paladin. The next to be given a Blaster Weapon (from the corrupted Thing Saver Dragon), was Junos, with Laura and Grawl subsequently being given the Blaster Rapier and Blaster Axe respectively. However, as the Blaster weapon corrupted Larousse, so did these three. Although Junos was able to control himself from the power of the weapon, he was defeated in battle and passed his weapon, the Blaster Blade, to Ahmes, who was able to harness its full potential, sparking Junos' envy. Because of his hatred towards Ahmes, Junos was taken advantage by Phantom Blaster Dragon, who gave him a weapon resembling the Blaster Blade. He took the mantle of Blaster Dark, and formed the Shadow Paladin. Despite Junos' hatred towards Ahmes, they were able to reconcile through a duel during the war, with Junos giving his sword his Ahmes for the latter to become Majesty Lord Blaster and defeat Phantom Blaster Dragon. After being released from the armament, Larousse returned to the royal guards by Alfred's grace. To repay his sins using his experience, he formed a research team with a weapons dealer and a sage, and the trio work hard to develop the "�� Blaster" series, which are new magical weapons without the parts that corrupt the users' minds. List of "Blaster" Cards Etranger Grade 0 *Blaster Mameshiba Grade 2 *Blaster Keroro *Blaster Keroro Dark Gold Paladin Grade 2 *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Dark Spirit Link Joker Grade 3 *Star-vader, Blaster Joker Royal Paladin Grade 1 *Blaster Dagger (Royal Paladin) *Blaster-friend, Barcgal *Blaster Javelin (Royal Paladin) *Blaster Sword (Manga only) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura Grade 2 *Blaster Arrow *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade (No Ability) *Blaster Blade (V Series) *Blaster Blade (V Series No Ability) *Blaster Blade Seeker *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (Manga only) *Blaster Rapier (Royal Paladin) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse Grade 3 *Blaster Blade Burst *Blaster Blade Exceed *Exculpate the Blaster *Majesty Lord Blaster *Messianic Lord Blaster (V Series) *New Style Blaster, Llew Grade 4 *Messianic Lord Blaster *Exculpate the Blaster (V Series) Shadow Paladin Grade 1 *Blaster Dagger *Blaster Dagger (V Series) *Blaster Javelin *Blaster Javelin (V Series) Grade 2 *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark (V Series) *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier (V Series) *Blaster Rapier *Blaster Axe (V Series) *Blaster Axe Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" *Gust Blaster Dragon *Gust Blaster Dragon (V Series) *Phantom Blaster Dragon *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (V Series) *Phantom Blaster Overlord *Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" *Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo" List of Support Cards Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Wingal Liberator *Yearning Liberator, Arum Grade 1 *Barcgal Liberator *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin Grade 3 *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Link Joker Grade 1 *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron Grade 2 *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File *Barcgal *Blue Scud, Barcgal *Future Knight, Llew *Floral Paladin, Flogal *Wingal Brave Grade 1 *Blaster Dagger (Royal Paladin) *Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien *Knight of Benevolence, Kay *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Grynngal Seeker *Little Tactician, Marron *Wingal (V Series) *Wingal *Wingal Youth Grade 2 *Aspire Painter *Blaster Arrow *Blaster Rapier (Royal Paladin) *Champion of Silence, Gallatin *Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Virtue, Bedivere *Sage of Salvation, Benon (V Series) *Star Call Trumpeter *Star Hope Trumpeter *Swordsman of Light, Ahmes Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Alfred Early (V Series) *Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv *Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath *Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *King of Knights, Alfred (V Series) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal *Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon *Solitary Knight, Gancelot Grade 4 *Arc Saver Dragon (V Series) *Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver *Great Flash, Iseult *Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver *Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon *Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver *Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver *Little Great Sage, Marron Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Frontline Revenger, Claudas *Fullbau *Fullbau Brave *Fullbau "Diablo" *Phantom Bringer Demon Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Dark Heart Trumpeter *Doranbau *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (V Series) *Pitch Black Sage, Charon Grade 2 *Blaster Rapier (V Series) *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade Category:Blasters